Distracted
by vampyremiyu
Summary: Sasuke is preparing to attack Konaha when he's distracted by Naruto. Or is it the other way around? SasuNaru with possible OOC-ness. Oneshot.


DISTRACTED  
A Naruto Shippuden Fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: More SasuNaru smut courtesy of my friend Anna, and her friend Mika. They tend to be a bad influence on my muses. I hope all will enjoy. Warnings for YAOI and some possible OOC-ness. Sasuke x Naruto pairing. A Standard Disclaimer appears at the end of the piece.

--

Cold steel.

It was the last thing the ninja remembered.

The cold steel of a katana blade caressing his neck.

Bolting upright in bed, Naruto Uzumaki briefly relived the entire battle in his mind. They'd met as if by chance. Friends, now bitter enemies. And he knew he was in for a battle.

His opponent was skilled, well trained and willing to do what was necessary to succeed. The battle was ruthless. Every form, every jutsu thrown to exhaustion. He put up a hell of a fight, despite not really wanting to hurt his opponent. But in the end, his body had given out on him, his tricks exhausted and his mind unable to come up with any more battle worthy moves. His opponent had him in a death grip then, a sword lodged closely to his flesh.

'I should be dead,' he thought as one hand carefully examined his neck.

There was a mark there. Had he been cut? And what about his other injuries? They appeared to have been attended to. Bandages were wrapped around his arms and chest. Even his left ankle, which was sprained, had been cared for. He unconsciously reached for his ankle to check it.

Only to be stopped by a restraint.

Moving his other arm, he found a similar restraint.

His legs were loosely, yet securely bound too.

"Damn," he muttered as he settled back on the bed. He was a prisoner. He hadn't expected that. Not at first anyway. But it made sense given who his opponent was.

"I see you're awake."

Naruto turned his head to see his opponent entering the room. He carried a small bowl and some bandages. So he had tended his wounds, he noted. He felt slightly embarrassed. And sadly grateful. But he could never actually say that to him. He watched as he placed the items on a small table by the door.

"Sasuke..."

"You are becoming stronger, Naruto," the young man answered, sitting in a chair roughly six feet from the bed. He regarded the blond ninja with a scathing glance. "But not strong enough to beat me."

Naruto's face started turning red. If it had been possible, steam would have poured from his ears. He'd heard this statement since they were kids, training together. It always fueled him, trying to become stronger than Sasuke Uchiha. If only to prove vengeance didn't make one strong.

Apparently he still had some training to do.

"Teme..."

And it pissed him off.

Sasuke seemed to laugh at his ire. "I always told you I was the stronger."

Naruto bit his tongue. He wasn't going to fall into this trap. The same trap Sasuke always laid out for him. Did the guy really know nothing else? Was he that sure of himself, or just that stupid?

"Same old, Sasuke," Naruto commented bitterly. He pulled against his bonds with a great feat of strength. It was enough to make them loose, and rattle the bed, but little else. "Still a jackass."

The dark haired man snickered. "Was that supposed to hurt my feelings?"

What a joke, Naruto thought. But he was sad at the memories he had of a time, not really so long ago, when they were friends. They shared trials and tribulations. Successes and failures.

But that wasn't all they shared.

Naruto raised his eyebrows in question. "You have them?" He struggled again, to no avail. "Could've fooled me."

"Are you trying to piss me off?" Sasuke chuckled. "How cute."

Irate at Sasuke's nonchalant attitude, he decided to push a few buttons of his own. "If you ever get tired of being a dipshit pretty boy, you'd make a half-assed comedian for sure. Sarcasm is so you."

The hair on the back of Sasuke's neck rose at the blond's derisive tone. "You do realize you're the one tied up, right?"

It was Naruto's turn to snicker as he settled back onto the bed. "You always did like bondage best."

Sasuke tried hard not to frown. Why did the idiot always have to bring up their sordid past? There was no point in clinging to a past he left behind. But, he had to admit, that past was the only reason why he had not killed the blond ninja. Yet.

Besides, his plan didn't necessarily include his death.

Just keep him distracted.

"Don't be silly," Sasuke replied, standing from his chair. "I just liked you restrained and quiet."

"You always came," Naruto added, remembering one of their last trysts. He swallowed audibly. "You always came hard."

Sasuke hovered above Naruto, one hand on either side of the ninja's face. "And you always came first." He snickered again. "Selfish bastard."

"I wasn't being selfish. I..." Naruto immediately lost words. He really wasn't being selfish. It was simply a testament to the skill of his partner. "I wasn't..."

"I want to hear you admit it," Sasuke said, crawling over Naruto. He was playing with him. It was so much better than his original plan to simply leave him tied up and alone while he rushed to attack Konoha. His knees rested by the other boy's hips, gripping tightly as he sat in Naruto's lap. He leaned over again, his nose nearly touching his hostage's. With an evil smile he said, "You were selfish."

Naruto's face was red, but not from rage. "Was not!"

Sasuke's breath caressed Naruto's lips. "Was too."

"You..." Naruto turned his head, closing his eyes. Sasuke was so close now, and his body was betraying him. He tried to focus on anger. Focus on hate. But he couldn't bring himself to hate Sasuke.

"Yes?"

He wanted him too badly.

"Damn you..."

"Me? Sasuke lowered his body until he was lying on top of the other ninja. "What about me? I was a gracious lover. Always tending to your needs." He emphasized his point by poking Naruto's side, which was still bandaged from their previous fighting. "So what about me? You were the selfish one."

Naruto's eyes remained closed as he shook his head. "I never meant..."

"Weak," Sasuke whispered in his ear.

Fire blazed in Naruto's eyes as he looked at Sasuke once again. "Love is not a weakness."

Sasuke captured Naruto's chin with one, strong hand. The other ninja struggled somewhat, but before he knew it, Sasuke's lips captured his. The dark haired young man smiled inwardly at Naruto's lack of retaliation. And what small attempts he made were pitiful. Feeling his point had been proven, Sasuke pulled away quickly. As they parted, he stated in barely a whisper:

"Yes, it is."

It was his weakness too, no matter how much he denied it. He cursed silently.

Silence filled the room, neither one wanting to speak. Naruto began to feel self-conscious with Sasuke above him. His body's response should be obvious to the dark haired ninja, regardless of his words. Okay, so denying his feelings was futile. And he didn't want Sasuke to leave. So he spoke the one question on his mind.  
"Why?" The question was loaded, yet simple.

"I'm not ready to kill you yet," he answered simply.

Naruto blinked. "That's all?"

Sasuke moved impossibly closer, his forehead resting against Naruto's. "I want you to suffer."

"I suffer every day," Naruto admitted in a tiny voice. "Because you're not there."

Sasuke drew even nearer. "And now you'll suffer with me here."

Grabbing the collar of Naruto's flimsy shirt with one hand, Sasuke pulled, easily ripping the fabric. The other ninja struggled some more with his bonds, but he was certain he was not trying to get away. His lips trailed kisses from his neck to his shoulder, trying to entice more of a response. Naruto's groan was enough to encourage Sasuke to continue.

Long fingers splayed over the smooth expanse of well muscled chest. The touch was feather light, barely there. He traced lines and scars, thinking about each one in turn. He remembered how many had come about and was curious of others. Naruto was definitely growing up on him. In the back of his mind Sasuke felt a touch of sadness. Perhaps he missed this more than he was willing to admit.

But he had a mission to finish.

'Stick to the plan,' he reminded himself. 'But...'

Tears formed in the blond ninja's eyes. He was unsure if he should be happy or sad at Sasuke's actions. No doubt he was doing this to mock him. To make him feel weak. But the caress of his fingertips on his bared skin was a relief. The feel of his wet lips on his warm skin was pure joy.

Naruto continued to put up a struggle with his bonds, but it was out of need. A need to touch his partner as he was being touched.

A need echoed by both their thoughts.

'If this is how it ends, so be it.'

Sasuke rained light kisses along the blond's neck and down to his chest. He suckled one hardened nipple, then the bit down. Not too hard. Just enough to coax a response from Naruto. When he didn't get the response he liked, he moved to the other nipple and bit down hard. Naruto arched off the bed, whispering incoherently. Satisfied for the moment, he licked the taut bud then suckled away any remaining pain.

The blond captive writhed under his captor's attention. Every kiss lit a tiny fire in his blood. Every brush of fingertips caused his groin to tighten harder. He felt himself building, gaining energy. But he didn't know how long he could contain himself.

Sasuke's own passion was growing with each caress, each kiss. Leaving the other young man's chest, he slowly made his way downward, leaving wet kisses and lightly tickling the other by with his fingertips. His skin grew goosebumps, his body shivering from his touch.

To tease him, Sasuke dipped the tip of his tongue inside his bellybutton, eliciting a loud, long moan from the blond. Sasuke smirked again as Naruto muttered more incoherent phrases, trailing more kisses until he could no longer touch bare skin.

Naruto nearly came when he felt Sasuke's hot breath against his stomach. He held his breath as deft fingers pulled at the waist of his pants. He closed his eyes as his skin kissed the cool air around him. And gasped as his aching manhood sprung free. He struggled against his bonds, his hands still wanting to touch and his body determined to be touched.

"Sasuke..."

"Selfish," Sasuke muttered against his stomach, smiling. "Maybe I should stop..."

Naruto struggled more, not wanting him to pull away. But he did and the blond couldn't stop him. "N-n-no!"

Sasuke tried not to laugh aloud. Honestly, he didn't want to stop. Touching him was torture. For the blond and for him. But despite his own growing need to possess his captive, he was enjoying the torment more.

With feather light touches, he traced unseen lines down his groin, his thumbs barely grazing the base of his erection. He enjoyed the slight jump of muscle, the barest twitch of his manhood. Fire lit in his eyes as he grasped the thickness in one hand.

"Show me how weak you really are, Naruto."

The young ninja's eyes nearly popped out of his head as moist warmth covered his erect member. It had been too long since he savored the sensation. And this was so much more. Wet heat and a powerful sucking sensation as the darker haired ninja moved up and down his length in a leisurely fashion. Too much, he thought at one point, his hips thrusting upward and driving him further into Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke was prepared for Naruto's movements. He held the young man's erection in his mouth, his lips wrapped tightly at the base. And for a time he didn't move. Just...stayed there, licking and suckling. Naruto whined and tried to thrash about. It only encouraged the darker haired ninja.

When he did begin to move again, he was still lazy, continuing his steady sexual torture of the youth. He grasped the blond's sac and lightly squeeze, and on one downward motion, he darted his tongue outward, barely grazing the top of his balls. This made him thrust upward once again. Sasuke wasn't prepared that time, and lightly nipped on the head of his erection as punishment.

"AH! I--!"

Then Sasuke stopped.

For a moment, he didn't touch Naruto. Didn't kiss him. Didn't so much as breathe on him. The blond's whines and pleas grew louder and more varied. Tears formed in Naruto's eyes, his body teetering on the precipice of release. He wanted it. So badly it physically hurt.

Sasuke found himself brimming with erotic pleasure. But he hadn't finished the job just yet. There was still plenty to torture the other ninja with. Moving himself lower, he still refrained from touch Naruto. However, he blew lightly over the head of his erection. It twitched and shivered on its own before its owner groaned and sobbed. He repeated the movement several time before finally giving the blond some relief. Naruto cried out, feeling the moist heat of the other man's tongue as it passed over the tip of his erection. He could feel himself climbing that never ending cliff towards release. He was stopped however as light kisses rained over his testicles and lower still. It was followed by gentle caresses of his sac as the other man trailed more kisses down the inside of his thigh.

Sasuke was amazed at the reaction he was receiving from his captive. He had expected the young man to already find release, more than once. However he was holding out. No, no, that wouldn't do either. Sasuke wanted Naruto to be putty in his hands, melting into the bed as he took what he wanted from the other man. He was close √ oh so close √ but it just wasn't enough.

He bit into the flesh of the blond's knee, soothing any aches with his tongue. Naruto continue to writhe and groan, silently pleading for more. But Sasuke was not easily swayed. He continued kissing the inside of the other man's leg, all the way down to his shackled ankle. With a flick of his wrist, the shackle came free, allowing the dark haired ninja to lift the other man's foot to his mouth. He suckled on one big toe, earning a near scream in response. Satisfied, he repeated his movements, suckling the big toe on his other foot before releasing it and moving upward again.

Naruto was mindless with delight. Mindless of Sasuke's actions. Mindless of the fact that his ankle restraints had been undone. All the young man could do was feel. Feel the pleasure he was being given. His body was humming happily, drowning him in heavy daze.

Sasuke took advantage of Naruto's daze to strip himself of his own clothing. Well, enough to make it easier to get the job done. Removing the tie around his waist, he lowered his pants. He was very pleased with Naruto's mindless actions, his knees rising and resting against the outside of Sasuke's thighs. The darker haired ninja grasped at his ankles, lifting them to his shoulders and leaving his opponent wide open to attack.

Naruto regained only a bit of consciousness before he melted back into the bed. Sasuke's hands felt almost as good as his mouth against his swollen manhood. He tried to encourage him, opening and closing his mouth, unable to form the right words. When he did manage to speak, all he could voice was the need he felt.

"Please..."

Sasuke wasted no time, resting Naruto's legs against his shoulders before lifting his hips. He ground himself against his captive earning an extended whine from the blond. With little preamble he searched for the opening. The head of his erection pushed in quickly, but Naruto wasn't as stretched as he thought. He pushed in quickly, with enough force to make him arch his back at the full contact.

Naruto nearly screamed as Sasuke entered him. But it was far from a cry of pain. It was one of ecstasy, of fulfillment. His body shook almost violently from the intrusion before he felt himself go numb from the relief. And once he fell back inside his body, he groaned, feeling Sasuke's length moving inside of him.

Sasuke held his breath for the first few thrusts, his body quivering in response to Naruto's tight grip on his manhood. It felt too good to be true. Memories flooded him and he had a difficult time discerning what happened in the past to what was happening now. The sensation was better than he remembered, but the experiences of his youth had more vigor, more energy.

More...love.

He briefly admitted to himself that it was the very reason why the blond ninja was his prisoner and not dead. The feelings he had thought forgotten still hung around in his mind. The memories he thought erased still lingered. He needed to work harder on that minor disadvantage. But as the thoughts continued to plague him, he grew angrier and his demeanor immediately changed. He took his anger out on Naruto, who continue to writhe and moan beneath him.

Naruto took the beating in stride, enjoying every hard thrust. Every tug of teeth against his shoulder. Every scratch of fingernails on his thighs and buttocks. Even his restraints were no longer a hindrance. He used them to help him leverage himself against Sasuke. Changing the angle of his partner's thrust by moving his hips upward just the tiniest bit caused both of them to cry out. The blond's head thrashed from side to side as the momentum of his partner picked up, the tip of his manhood brushing aganst the right nerves that he felt himself ever closer to the edge.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, pounding mercilessly into Naruto. He allowed the other man's legs to drop, wrapping loosely around his waist as he leaned forward and picked up the pace. He could deny everything at this point, but still yearned to feel himself explode inside of Naruto. To feel the other ninja come into his hands. He held himself above his prisoner with one arm; his free hand gripped Naruto's aching manhood and tugged. Hard.

"N-no, not...AH!"

Naruto exploded into a thousand shards. Releasing himself not only in Sasuke's hand but freeing himself from his shackles as well. The ropes snapped under the raw energy of his orgasm, allowing his numb fingers to grasp onto Sasuke's hair. The other ninja would have complained, but he too was drowning in his own release. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over the blond and he used the newfound leverage to ride out the joy. He shook with each little climax until he lay on the bed completely breathless.

Sasuke was out of breath by the time he settled on his back next to Naruto. He felt his partner curl up beside him, his chest heaving and skin still on fire. He allowed himself a moment of satisfaction. A moment of pure calm. Then he turned to Naruto with a cocky yet tired grin.

"Still selfish I see," he remarked.

Naruto moved beside him until his face came into view above him. His fingers lightly traced invisible shapes on Sasuke's chest, his red, raw wrists a stark contrast to his white skin. They ached like the rest of him. A pleasant punishment.

One he hoped to return.

"I suppose I should apologize then," he said with a toothy grin. His hands massaged Sasuke's warm skin, working his way from his chest downward. He earned a small moan from the dark haired young man. His smile turned into a smirk and he winked. "Maybe...I should return the favor. Ne?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to answer but there were just no words. He felt Naruto's hands on his growing flesh. He held his breath as he watched blond hair cover his groin, his aching member now surrounded by wet warmth. He sighed as the other ninja indeed returned the pleasurable favors he had been given. And when he felt himself ready to explode, he held onto Naruto's hair and refused to let go.

"I... I..."

Even after he fell into darkness.

"It's 'I love you'," Naruto whispered, kissing his thigh. After a few moments, he moved away from his lover, a sad smile on his lips.

"I love you, too," he muttered, reaching for a piece of rope beside the bed. "Please remember that."

--

As black turned to gray, Sasuke moaned. His body felt like lead, heavy and uncooperative. Even his eyes felt weighted, refusing to open to the light of the room. In the course of their "sparring", Naruto had managed to use and abuse him. He had to give him some credit. The boy was growing into quite a man. He smiled at the memories of the previous evening.

Then he frowned.

Something wasn't right.

His eyes snapped open to the bright light of the afternoon sun. How long had he been asleep? Was he really that tired? He cursed himself silently. His opportunity to distract Naruto had come and gone.

And in the meantime, he'd been distracted as well.

Enough to be bound to the bed he and Naruto had shared. He recognized his bonds immediately. Naruto had once failed a test because he couldn't tie a proper knot. Apparently he'd learned his lesson. They were tied tightly, and expertly. He could wiggle his fingers and toes, but not move much else.

He cursed aloud this time, continuing to struggle with his bindings. They felt looser, but the burns on his wrists and ankles hurt like hell. When he realized it was futile, he stopped. Then he chuckled.

"Well fought, dobe," he muttered to the empty room. But his words were meant for Naruto. Indeed, the young, blond ninja was nowhere to be found. Not a trace. He'd managed to buy Konoha a few more days. Perhaps he needed to give him more credit than before.

"Nah."

Sasuke would have to rework his strategy. Maybe even bring himself to do what he could not this time around. This little incident would make it easier to hate Naruto for certain. To kill him though...that remained to be seen.

There would be other opportunities.

And other distractions.

--OWARI--

DISCLAIMER:  
Sasuke, Naruto and all other characters mentioned in this story are the property of Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot, TV Tokyo and Viz, LLC. They are used here without permission to serve my own twisted purposes. Thanks for reading.


End file.
